


Motor Skills

by QuintusH4Z4RD



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, the stereotypical post-robot-leg-operation equitav fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuintusH4Z4RD/pseuds/QuintusH4Z4RD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros tries out his new robot legs under Equius' watchful eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motor Skills

**Author's Note:**

> A request on my main blog, www.fifthcru5ader5733.tumblr.com

Tavros felt so groggy. He had just had an amazing dream of being on Prospit - being able to walk! But now his eyelids felt so heavy and he groaned as he opened his eyes and squeezed them shut again as he woke up to a bright medical lamp shining onto him.

Tavros groaned and lifted his arm to shield his eyes, and he heard footsteps approaching him.

“Ah, lowb100d. You have awoken.” a breathy, raspy voice remarked.

“uGHHH, WHO IS THIS?” groaned Tavros. “i HAVE A HEADACHE,”

“It is I; Equius.” the voice replied. “Try to open your eyes.”

Tavros grit his teeth and tried to sit up, but failed. He didn’t know Equius very well, but he could tell that he was trying his best not to be too firm or commanding.

“Don’t try to move too much at first. Just open your eyes.”

Tavros did as he was told, relaxed, and opened his eyes slowly, now that Equius had moved the medical lamp. Above him, he saw Equius staring down at him, a couple of beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. Even though his eyes were hidden behind cracked shades, Tavros could feel his eyes on him and he squirmed awkwardly until Equius nodded, satisfied, and stepped away to retrieve a fresh towel.

Tavros just lay there, completely unaware of what had been done to him. In the manner of prosthetics or missing limbs, Tavros felt a non-existent itch in his leg, which he absent-mindedly raised his hand to scratch. His fingers, instead of the skin of his legs, met only cold metal.

This unexpected surprise made Tavros start and yelp, causing him to jerk violently and fall off the table with a thud.

Tavros lay face-down on the hard metal, groaning in pain. He heard a gasp and hurried footsteps towards him. Tavros felt hesitant hands hovering over him. Equius was clearly contemplating on whether to pick him up or not, but Tavros didn’t know whether it was for fear of hurting him or so that he didn’t have to touch a lowblood.

Equius finally huffed and gently closed his hands around Tavros’ sides, raising him onto the table, setting him in a sitting position. For a split second, Tavros swore he could see a worried expression on his face, quickly replaced by his usual poker-face.

“uHH, THANKS.” Tavros smiled awkwardly, then looked down at his lower body. “WHAT ARE THESE?”

“Robotic legs.” Equius told him brusquely. “Try moving them. I com– I mean, just try to move them.”

Tavros nodded slowly, then tensed as he moved one robotic leg to stick out in the air. Equius nodded and dabbed his forehead with the towel that hung loosely around his shoulders.

“Good. It seems that the motor aspects are working and have successfully connected to your nerve endings. Try to see if you can bear weight on them. Stand up.”

Tavros nodded and pushed himself off the table with his hands, carefully lowering himself onto his new feet. He managed to stand on his new legs, and he gasped in amazement.

“E%cellent. Now try taking a few steps.” Equius stepped away to the other side of the room and held his hands out. “Walk over to me. I shall catch you if you fall.”

Tavros took his first awkward steps, like a baby calf or horse on its feet for the first time. Tavros couldn’t help but laugh in excitement and disbelief as he stepped towards Equius.

Suddenly, something in the legs just gave way and Tavros fell, tensing himself in anticipation for a faceplant onto the floor once again, but he felt a strong grip on his shoulders, and he looked up to see Equius, who lifted him off his feet and placed him back onto the operating table.

“It seems you need a bit more practice in order to become stable. For the most part, the surgery was a su%ess.” Equius gave a small smile of satisfaction.

Tavros giggled in glee, moving his legs. He then reached out and hugged Equius around his broad shoulders. Equius went tense for a moment, then placed his hands on Tavros’ back in a display of affection.

“tHANK YOU SO MUCH, eQUIUS! nOW i CAN FINALLY WALK AGAIN! i’M SO HAPPY!” Tears of joy formed in Tavros’ eyes.

“I.. that is to say, you are welcome.” Equius felt warm inside. This was the first time that anybody had thanked him. Aradia hadn’t thanked him for her soulbot, and Vriska hadn’t thanked him for her robotic arm. But Tavros was different; he was grateful and that made Equius feel good somehow. 

Tavros was almost purring in delight as he pushed himself off the table again, telling Equius:

“i’M GONNA GO AND PRACTICE WALKING ON THESE!”

“Good. Be careful on stairs and ramps, though.” Equius nodded.

Overcome by happy confidence, Tavros stood on the tips of his robotic feet and gave Equius a quick kiss on the cheek before skipping off to practice his motor actions.

Equius was open-mouthed as Tavros left his lab, and he leaned against the operating table, blushing bright indigo.

He mopped his soaked forehead with his towel and smiled to himself. Maybe helping lowbloods wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
